Pucca and Garu In Love!
by Seth McGury
Summary: Pucca and Garu are in Love! Will their love survive?  This may be the first Fan Fiction I made. I just started to publish my first one. Writers Block.
1. Their Thought

Pucca Chapter 1

Their Thought

Me: Here is my first FF of Pucca. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca in any ways.

It's February. Pucca is getting ready for Valentine's day. She's very excited. She haven't seen Garu for

over 3 months. She wanted to give him a deep and passionate kiss. " Is Pucca daydreaming again?"

asked Abyo. "She's thinking about Garu again" the three chef's said. _Sigh….._said Pucca. "So

Romantic…Why aren't you like that Abyo?" exclaimed Ching. "BKOK!" said Won. "Pucca! A lot of people

are waiting. The orders, it's gonna be free…SOON!" screamed Dada. "I'd better hurry! Don't want the

orders to be free. See you later guys!"said Pucca. Everyone watched as Pucca ran to her red and shiny

motorcycle like vespa thing. There are about 100 orders of noodles, ramen, and many more. She had

delivered all the orders faster than you can say ' times

onehundred'! Her last stop is Master Soo's Tall and high Palace. On the way there, she saw Garu! She

stopped. "Garu…You have gotten more handsome" said Pucca. She didn't notice that she blushed.

"Pucca. You have gotten cuter over the 3 months. Not that I'm saying" said Garu. He noticed that he is

Blushing, but he would not accept it. As they turned around, facing each other, they said, " It's been a

while" " My Garu" said Pucca. "Garu" said Garu. Pucca was surprised. 20 more seconds, the order will be

free. So she went of. Garu, he continued his walk to Sooga Village._ 'You have changed. I like that'_ they

said in their minds.

Me: There! The first Chapter.

Pucca: Great job on the first Fan Fiction.

Garu: Nice work.

Me: Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Friday the 13th

**Friday the 13****th****!**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: Muahahahahaha!**

**Pucca: You didn't update this story for over a LONG time. **

**Abyo: Yeah. Why's that?**

**Disclaimer: He has writers block for over the school holidays. That's why he didn't update.**

**Me: True, true. BUT! I'm back everyone! And Pucca will do the Disclaimer's job.**

**Pucca: Why?**

**Me: Disclaimer will be in the Fan Fiction.**

**Garu: Why?**

**Me: STOP ASKING! (sniff,sniff). FISH! I wants to eat fish~nya!**

**Pucca: (sweatdrops) Ummm…. I Don't Own Me and My Self?**

**Disclaimer: Atta Girl!**

**Pucca: I am not a pet.**

**Me: (munch) Fyou ar tfoo mue.**

**Everyone except Me: ?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Boo! Friday the 13th! It's a cold (insert season here) night, it's almost 11.30PM. Pucca is walking to Tobe's house. She is going to take REVENGE to what he and his gang did to Garu. (Disclaimer: 15 minutes has passed…..). Pucca's getting spooked out. "Scarrrrr…y" thought Pucca. Hooo! " GAAAHHH U STUP1D 0WL! GAAAH!" screamed Pucca. "Garu my Love…HELP ME!" said Pucca. "Pucca my Love…HELP ME!" screamed Garu.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Both of them were surprised! They shouted the thing they shouted at the same time. They looked at each other. They blushed. " I said nothing…" They said. "Why are you here Garu? You're on a treasure hunt?" asked Pucca. "No. I'm going to Tobe's house. I'll take REVENGE on what he did to me. You coming? It will be fun… X-TRA FUN!" exclaimed Garu. " YES! I-I-I mean…yeah sure. YES!" screamed Pucca in excitement.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: Disclaimer…are you ready?**

**Disclaimer: Yes… They will be spooked to see me as M-**

**Me: SPOILERS! Don't say a word until I screamed NOW! Ok?**

**Disclaimer: Ok!**

**Abyo: What are you guys up too?**

**Disclaimer and Me: MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

As they venture to Tobe's house, they saw ghosts, Zombies and…( Me: NOW!)

MICHAEL JACKSON! "_ OOH! 'Cause this is Thriller! Thriller night!_" "_SCREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!_" Screamed Pucca and Garu. " Why don't we take revenge on Tobe later?" asked Garu. "Noo! Next week. Now lets Go!" screamed Pucca Gaaaahhh!

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

They ran to Guh-Rong as fast as they could. They'r scared! "GAAH! Gastly! EEK! MONSTER! Oh No It's ABYO! RUN!" they said. " Huh? I'm just walking to Guh-Rong. What's wrong with them" said Abyo. They didn't look behind. They ran and ran and ran until the crashed to the doors of Guh-Rong. " _Wheezzzeeee…._" wheezed Pucca and Garu. "Hello" said everyone in Guh-Rong. (Disclaimer: Except Pucca and Garu). "Pucca, Garu. This is the Friday the 13th. We're having the Boo-dle, Mis-fortune Cookies, candy, scary candy, spooky candy, more candy, and Scary Soup! Want some?" asked Uncle Dumpling.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

(Disclaimer: Five…Four…Three…Two…One!)

"GAAHH! WE DON"T WANNA HAVE ANY! WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" cried Pucca and Garu. They ran to the bathroom.

(Me: Pucca to the girls and Garu to the boys.). And they cried, sobbed, and sighed 'till Valentines Day.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me and Disclaimer: Bwahahahaha!**

**Pucca and Garu: WAAHH!**

**Me: Don't cry.**

**Disclaimer: Boo!**

**Pucca and Garu: GAAH!**

**Me: Ha ha. Anyways…**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Pucca: meanie…**


	3. Cheers!

HEY EVERYBODY! It's Seth McGury, and welcome back to more Pucca and Garu In Love!

In this chapter, I will not be uploading a new chapter, but Me, Disclaimer, Pucca, Garu, and the whole Pokemon Team of mine would like to tell you guys something important to happy readers, and haters of me and/or my story.

Me: Ready Guys? OK!

3…

2…

1…

0...

Everyone: WE Wish you a merry Christmas! WE Wish you a merry Christmas! WE Wish you a merry Christmas!, and A Happy NEW YEAR!

MidNight the Umbreon: Yes. Happy Christmas Everyone!

Spirit the Gardevoir: Please take care on this winter break of ours.

Me: Well, that's all! Please do look at other peoples FF Profile. And don't forget,

Mew Ichigo: We wish you a merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: We have are currently making a new story and Ichigo has made a guest appearance in this Note!

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas, and A Happy New Year!**


End file.
